Sweethearts
by Little Lillymon
Summary: A trail of messages in candy form. A short Valentines fic. Mimato


February 14th - Oh joy!

Once a year there's one day where it's all about hearts, kisses, chocolate, and roses! (The whole thing sickens me.) Do you really need one day to express your love to someone? What's wrong with all the other days of the year? I mean Valentines Day isn't even a real holiday! Like I said, it's just _one _other day where everyone expresses how much you love one another. For me it's just a bit shallow and narrow-minded, just think about it. Sure you're getting showered with teddy bears, chocolates in heart shaped boxes, and cheesy, _supposedly_ 'romantic' poems but then again, what about the people who don't get those things; who are constantly reliving the pain that they have no one who loves them or gives a rats behind that your alive. Or it could just be that they aren't popular enough. If you haven't noticed, the 'pretty' and 'popular' are the one's who usually have fun on this so- called holiday.

Sure I get things. I'm mean if you're as good-looking as me you're bound to get things. I mostly get stuff such as teddy bears, chocolate, and 'romantic' poems stuffed in my locker from all the groupie girls. Being in a band does have its perks; girls throwing themselves at me, popularity (though I could care less about that one), money, and during every big holiday event- gifts, gifts and more gifts!

Bleh- disgusting.

This holiday is overrated and too cheesy for my taste. Maybe if I got something of importance, then maybe I might come around. But nope, nothing I feel good about. Although since I was eleven I've handed out one single pink rose every year to a special girl. She has no idea it's me, I just leave a note saying _your secret admirer._

Though I may be the bah-humbug of Valentines Day, the rest of the gang just get's lost in it.

Tai fussing over Sora, he practically thrives on her attention. Always Mr. Big Shot. As for Sora, well, she drinks it up.

TK and Kari manage to get each other a card asking 'Be mine" or a bouquet of flowers and pass along sweet notes.

Joe and Izzy, even they get things! Not much but it's something.

And Mimi. Oh man Mimi! She's practically the whole Valentines aisle in the store.

I come to school like every other day and make my way to my classroom. Already Mimi's spot had a bouquet of red roses and two white and red teddy bears. Taking my spot right behind her. With a sigh I stand up walking out of the classroom, no ones even there yet. I walk to my locker dodging the balloons being carried by students, making it to my locker. I open it to get my book. Reaching in for it I stop, I notice one single pink heart shaped candy sitting atop my books you know the Sweetheart kind.

"What's this doing here?" I wonder. Picking it up I read _Happy Valentines Day._

"Okay…" I say out loud. "How did it even get there?" With a shrug I stick it in my pocket and go back to class.

During second period, once again I find two orange Sweethearts. This time it said _Your Sweet__…. I know your secret. _I look around to find the suspect, no one looks guilty. I stick it in my pocket.

Third period, another one, yellow- _Pretty eyed Blondie…. _Okay a little strange…

Fourth period (red), _Meet me…_ Okay this one is different. I don't know who this is, so who do I look for and where? Then again, why would I even do that?

At the sound of the bell I stand up going to lunch. I go to my normal table where the gang is already sitting, with only one spot left reserved for me.

"Hey Matt! What took you so long to get here?" asked Tai while chewing on a French fry.

I was just about to sit down and answer until I found two purple and white Sweethearts lined up. _Can't wait to see you… I have a surprise…_

"Hey. Did you guys even notice these here?" I ask suspiciously.

"No."

"Nope."

"Actually no."

"Hey, yeah, I just noticed those right now!!"

I roll my eyes and look at each one of them. When I get to Mimi I see her give me a small smile and I don't know if it's possible but I swore I could see a twinkle in her eyes. Yep something was not right with her. Looking away I put the candy in my pocket.

I honestly wasn't all that surprised when I found more of the candy trail during fifth period sitting on my desk- _Kiss You._

Sixth period- _Be Mine._

When sixth period ended I went to my locker to put my books way. I was expecting another Sweetheart though what I got was flabbergasting. Sitting there in the middle of my locker was a big red bear holding five boxes of Sweethearts. And right in front of the bear was once again a sentence of 5 green and blue Sweethearts set up in a sentence.

_So Could I… Please Kiss You?__ What's __Y__our__ A__nswer__…__ Will You __… BE MINE? _

I frown, scooping them up and slipping them into my pocket with the others. Who in the world is this? And how do they know my locker combo?! Looking around myself I see no one who looked like the culprit. Just random students. Shutting my locker I turn around only to be met with a pair of soft lips pressed gently against mine. Eyes wide, it was only a quick peck but still.

Standing in front of me was Mimi with a light blush on her cheeks. "You know Yamato, you could have been more subtle these past years." she says sarcastically, bringing the pink rose up to my face.

I blush immediately sticking my hands into my pockets.

"How'd you know?" I manage.

"Well it wasn't easy. Five years is a long time. At first I thought is was just one of the hundred guys who liked me. But then again I never had a secret admirer, and they kept coming so I figured this person really liked me."

"That doesn't tell me how you found out." I say still blushing.

"I caught you setting it on my desk during sixth period two years ago."

"Two years ago! Why didn't you tell me you knew for so long?"

"I thought it was cute and sweet. And I was nervous about telling you I knew, because well, I really like you."

I smile gently. "So that was you this whole time." I say, taking out the hand full of Sweethearts in my pocket.

"Yep. You never saw it coming. Seeing as I'm the Valentines expert and all."

I laugh at her proud figure. "So what happens next?"

"Well." she said slyly as she slipps her hand in mine. "You never answered my question."

"And what's that?"

"Matt Ishida will you be my Valentine?"

"I guess I will." I say with a teasing sigh.

"Oh don't show any enthusiasm please!" Mimi said with a small laugh.

"Alright. I'd love to be your Valentine Mimi Tachikawa!"

"Nice sarcasm Matt… But I'll take it."

Truth be told, I was serious.

Mimi reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out another Sweetheart. Putting it in front of my face I read "Happy Valentines Day love."

I smile down at her. "Happy Valentines Day Mimi."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it sucked and seemed rushed. But anyway leave a review and Happy Valentines Day!!! 


End file.
